DeathMetalKrinkel
thumb|left|398px 'DEATHMETALKRINKEL(UK)' DeathMetalKrinkel is een Britse, Voldemort vererende tovenaarsband bestaande uit vijf ruig ogende, veelal langharige heren. Ze maakten hun debut in 2007 met debuutplaat Kill Dumbledore. Slatero Krinkel, stuurde een exemplaar op naar één van de grootste tovenaarsbands van de wereld, Deadly DeathEaters, die een voorprogramma zochten voor hun grote comeback tour in 2008. Ze werden uitgekozen en kregen de opdracht een full length album te maken voor de tour zou komen te beginnen. De heren van DeathMetalKrinkel doken de studio in, en enkele maanden later was Kill Dumbledore '''af. Samen tourden de bands Groot-Britannië af, waarbij ze snel grote thumb|Poster van de Dark Lords Downfall Tour uit 2011 met Kazun Kavor en Cinderion.faam behaalden. Na de uiterst succesvolle tour doken de mannen van DeathMetalKrinkel direct de studio in en begonnen met de opnames van hun tweede full length album, die de doopnaam '''Our Lord, Our Master, waarbij voornamelijk De Heer van het Duister vereerd werd. Het tweede grote succes van de band was in 2010, toen ze headliner waren op Hogwarts Deathfest 2010 '''om hun nieuwe E.P. '''Avada Kedavra te promoten. In 2011 ging de band de wereld over op hun eerste headlining tour, getiteld de Dark Lord's Downfall Tour 2011, samen met Kazun Kavor en Cinderion. Na deze uitputtende tour vond de gitarist''' Tumor Strings''' het welletjes en verliet de band. Vervanging was al snel gevonden in de vorm van Gladjanus Smallheart, die wegens enkele schandalen zonder werk zat. In december van datzelfde jaar bracht de groep het langverwachte The Forbidden Forest album uit. 2012 bracht geen nieuw album. De fans kregen echter de E.P. Darkened Cozy Slaughter '''en de immens populaire single Erised, dat in een mum van tijd overal op nummer 1 geplaatst werd. Er werd een korte Europese tour gehouden en de band werd uitgenodigd op het jubileum van de Minister van Toverkunst, die al sinds het begin groot fan van DeathMetalKrinkel was, te spelen. Tijdens de speciale set werden de volledige albums '''Kill Dumbledore en Our Lord, Our Master gespeeld en afgesloten met Erised. DeathMetalKrinkel stond in 2013 opnieuw op Hogwarts Deathfest, waar het weer heel wat zieltjes verzamelde. Het nieuwe album werd op 11 december voor het eerst gepresenteerd tijdens een uitverkochte show in De Vesting, die deel uit maakt van de korte Groot-Britannië tour. Na het afsluiten van een serie tours in de lente van 2014 besloot drummer Filius Fastfeets '''dat het wel welletjes was geweest bij '''DeathMetalKrinkel en verliet de band. Ook live bassist Chain was niet langer inzetbaar vanwege een opkomende tour van zijn eigen band Prisoner 666. Frontman Krinkel besloot een korte pauze in te lassen terwijl er gezocht werd naar een vaste bezetting voor drums en basgitaar. Slatero Krinkel verving vocalist Morthrag van Dementorian '''tijdens hun zomertour. '''Krinkel '''raakte tijdens de tour spraaks met '''Marten Raadsel, die zojuist zijn eigen band Aureal had verlaten. Krinkel en Raadsel sloten snel de deal en de officiële aankondiging werd naar buiten gebracht. Raadsel, onder zijn artiestennaam Marvolous, was de nieuwe vaste drummer van DeathMetalKrinkel. Discography *Kill Dumbledore, 2007 - Full Length *Our Lord, Our Master, 2008 - Full Length *Erised, 2009 - EP *Forbidden Curses, 2010 - EP *The Forbidden Forest, 2011 - Full Length *Dolochov, 2013 - Full Length *Beyond the Veil, 2014 - Full Length *The Department of Mysteries, 2015 - Full Length *The Phoenix Lament, 2015 - Full Length *Greatest Christmas Slaughter Jingles, 2016 - Special Limited Edition Full Length *Inferi, 2017 - Full Length Bandcrisis van 2014 In het jaar 2014 onstond er een heuse bandcrisis naardat het grootste gedeelte van de band opstapte of ontslagen werd. Het begon allemaal met bassgitarist Freddy King, die besloot dat het wel welletjes was geweest na de 2013 Dolochov tour. Tijdens de serie tours om Beyond the Veil te promoten werd bassist Chain van Prisoner 666 '''en '''Dumbledore Gruntcore ingehuurd. Nadat de serie tours afgesloten werden in eind mei besloot drummer Filius Fastfeets dat hij zijn fortuin bij een andere band ging zoeken. Gitarist Gladjanus Smallheart, die sinds 2011 bij DeathMetalKrinkel aan het werk was, werd na de concerttour per direct uit de band verwijderd door bandbaas Slatero Krinkel vanwege enkele beschamende incidenten met verboden middelen. Enkel vocalist/gitarist Krinkel '''en toetsenist '''Trion Dark Gerth waren nog actief in de band. Op festival Hogwarts Deathfest '14 werd de band versterkt door gitarist Saeron van Garlas Malatar,drummer Mad-Foot Gloomy van Shadow Crypt en bassist Chain, die al geruime tijd live Freddy King verving. Het bleef enkele maanden angstvallig stil en geruchten gingen rond dat het eind van DeathMetalKrinkel '''in zicht leek. Niets bleek minder waar dan dat toen bandbaas '''Slatero Krinkel bekend maakte dat alle posities binnen de band weer volledig bezet waren. Krinkel zocht dag en nacht het land af op zijn zoektocht naar geschikte kandidaten. Saeron en Chain werden allebei aan de line-up toegevoegd, net als Marten Raadsel, die onder zijn artiestennaam Marvolous de drums voor zijn rekening nam. Direct werd aangekondigd dat men hard aan het werk was voor het nieuwe album, The Department of Mysteries, dat in 2015 uit zou moeten komen. Het album kwam uiteindelijk in oktober 2015 uit als dubbel cd, samen met de compilatie cd The Phoenix Lament. Verschijningen *Zweinstein Chronicles II: Avonturen in Cyber-Space **DeathMetalKrinkel maakte een opwachting in episode 3 van Arena-TV ter promotie van hun opkomende album Dolochov. Tijdens hun optreden in Studio 7 in Cyber-Space speelden ze de nieuwe single The Cruesli Curse. Het nummer bleek bij de release van het album in rook te zijn opgegaan. *Zweinstein Chronicles III: Het Duistere, Tevens Gezellige WK-Zwerkbal **Frontman Slatero Krinkel nam tijdens Griffoendor VS Zwadderich het commentaar van de wedstrijd voor zijn rekening. **De band werd ingehuurd door Alice om op het Kerstfeestje van Herr Führer de Dictator agressieve, ruig klinkende kerstdeuntjes te komen spelen. Voor de gelegenheid waren ze allemaal gekleed in volledige kerstmannenpakken. Na een woedeaanval van Alice werd de band in het midden van een jolige kerstsong van het podium verwijderd door een explosie. *Overig **De band maakte een opwachting tijdens het Kerstbal van 2009 op harrypotterfan.forumpje.nl, maar werd door de schoolleiding als té ruig ogend gezien. Bandleden *'Slatero Krinkel', Vocals, Lead Guitar (Aureal, Dementorian (Live)(c. 2006 - Heden) *'Saeron', Rythm Guitar (Garlas Malatar) (2013 - Heden) *'Chain', Bass Guitar (Prisoner 666, Dumbledore Gruntcore) (2014 - Heden) *'Trion '' Dark '' Gerth', Keyboard (c. 2006 - Heden) *'Blastmaster', Drums (2017 - Heden) Live Leden *'Blastmaster', Drums (2017 - Heden) *'Mad-Foot Gloomy', Drums (Shadow Crypt) (2014) *'Chain', Bass Guitar (Prisoner 666, Dumbledore Gruntcore) (2014) Ex leden *'Tumor Strings', Rythm Guitar (c. 2006 - 2011) *'Freddy King', Bass (c. 2006-2013) *'Filius Fastfeets', Drums (c. 2006 - 2014) *'Gladjanus Smallheart', Rythm Guitar (c. 2011 - 2014) *'Marten ''Marvolous Raadsel, Drums (c. 2014 - 2017) '''(ex - Aureal) Trivia *Vanwege hun gedwongen annulering van het concert tijdens het Kerstbal 2009 richtte Slatero Krinkel het Hogwarts Death Fest op. Inmiddels is het uitgegroeid tot een tweedaags festival op het terrein van Zweinstein. *Leden Chain, Trion Dark Gerth en voormalig lid Gladjanus Smallheart hebben allemaal in Azkaban gevangen gezeten. *DeathMetalKrinkel is de huisband van De Vesting. *Slatero Krinkel en Trion Dark Gerth zijn de enige leden van de oude bezetting die nog in de band zitten. *In 2017 viert de band z'n tienjarig bestaan met een serie speciale concerten. Current Tour Dates TBA